It's a Complicated Life
by LovesEternalFlame912
Summary: Spoilers for Fate of the Furious... Letty after the barbecue. How does she feel? and can it be fixed?


Letty stared out over the New York skyline as the sunset over the city, the barbecue ended about an hour ago. Everyone had left to their own places that they were staying leaving just Letty and Dom and Little Brian to stay at the townhome owned by .

Dom had taken Brian inside when he became fussy most likely due to lack of sleep. Leaving Letty to her own thoughts.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when her cellphone rang. She pulled it out and smirked a little before answering. "Well if it isn't the best sister in law ever."

"Okay what is with the cheesy greeting?" Mia asked with a chuckle.

"It's been a rough few weeks so I'm trying to make myself laugh." Letty said as she waked towards a chair at the table and sat down with her back towards the sky.

"Yeah so I've heard, I just got done talking with Dom. Which is why I'm calling you. How are you?"

"I'm fine." Letty said quickly.

"And you seem to forget how well I know you, you just had a couple of weeks where your husband, the man you have been in love with for more than half your life betrayed you, found out he has a child with a woman who isn't you. Granted the circumstances are weirder than usual parents but I know you must be feeling something and we never keep secrets from each other so spill."

"Mia I'm fin-."

"Are you seriously going to argue with a pregnant woman because trust me you will lose."

Letty sighed before taking a deep shuddering breath "I don't know what I'm feeling Mia. I mean I am angry at Cipher for holding this against Dom and even more pissed that she killed Elena with her son in the same damn room. I'm heartbroken because there is a sweet, innocent baby boy in there who now has to grow up without a mother and more heartbroken over the fact that I wasn't able to give Dom his first born. I mean I would not wish for that baby to exist but I always thought that maybe I would be giving Dom his children."

"Wait I thought you didn't want children."

"I didn't but after the accident and when I got my memories back, I realized life was too short and that Dom always wanted to be a dad, so I guess my feelings on the subject changed. Although at this point it doesn't matter."

"Letty of course it matters, so you didn't give Dom his first born but that baby that is in that house right now could use a brother or sister or maybe two or three of them."

"What if Dom just wants one? What if after what happened to Elena…oh my god."

"What?" Mia asked

"I'm so fucking selfish that's what here I am going on and on about how I'm feeling and it's like Elena's death means nothing to me."

"Letty you are not selfish what you are feeling is purely human."

"Really because it doesn't feel like it."

"Well maybe there is a way to fix that." Mia replied.

"How?"

"You said that the baby doesn't have a mother, so give him one."

"Mia don't you think if I could bring Elena back I would have by now."

"That's not what I mean Letty."

Letty took a deep breath and tears formed into her eyes. "I can't be his mother Mia."

"Why the hell not."

Letty took a few deep, shuddering breaths before saying "Because I'm part of the reason that he is motherless." She said letting the tears fall

"Letty."

"It's true Mia if I never grabbed that briefcase and ran with it then Rhodes would have never pulled the gun on me and Dom would never have pulled the gun on Rhodes which then in turn caused Elena's death."

"Ok Letty answer me this, When you took the briefcase did you know that Elena was being held captive?"

"No."

"And why did you run with the briefcase?"

"Because I wanted to understand why Dom would turn against his family."

"Right so at the time you knew nothing about Elena or the baby, so how are you responsible for her death?"

"Mia-."

"If you say another thing Leticia Ortiz-Toretto I will come out there and kick your ass until you stop."

"I wouldn't recommend that you might just go into labor."

"Letty, look what happened to Elena was terrible, and completely unnecessary but she is dead because of Cipher, not you."

"You always did know how to talk me out of my bad moods." Letty sighed.

"It's a gift, look I know it's still fresh and your emotions are all over the place but that boy is going to need a woman in his life. He is going to need a mom and I know you can't replace Elena but he is still going to need you Letty."

Letty heard Brian's voice in the background saying something about Jack.

"Letty I hate to cut this short but a certain little boy is hungry."

"No it's alright as usual you helped more than you know."

"You hang in there girl. And remember I love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

Letty hung up and took a deep breath and turned to see Dom standing there.

"Jesus Dom, you trying to give me a heart attack."

"Sorry I didn't want to interrupt."

"How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough look Letty."

Just then they heard the doorbell ring, they looked at each other before heading down the steps both grabbing their guns and pointing it at the door before Dom opened it revealing .

"Do you two always answer the door like that?" he said waving his hand at the guns.

"Sorry. Did you leave something?" Dom asked.

"No I just wanted you to know that Elena's body was released to her family and that they asked you to give them a call."

"And you couldn't call and tell me that?"

"Well no there is also something else." Mr. Nobody pulled out a yellow envelope from his jacket.

"While cleaning out the space that Cipher held Elena they found this under the bed."

"What is it?" Dom asked.

"It's not for you, Its for Letty."

Letty stood there shocked as Mr. Nobody before taking the envelope.

"I'll be in touch." He said as he walked away with Dom closing the door behind him.

Letty stood there with the envelope in her hands and saw the words Letty. Urgent on them before opening the package revealing a DVD.

Letty looked at Dom before walking to the living room and fiddled with the DVD before placing into the player.

"Do you want to be alone?" Dom asked as she sat on the couch and grabbed the remote.

"No. Stay." Letty said before hitting play as Dom sat next to her.

The screen was black for a few moments then Elena's face appeared.

"Hello Letty, if you are watching this then what I suspected has come true and I'm dead."

Letty felt the tears already welling up.

"I know you have to feel a wide range of emotions right now, Anger, Frustration, Fear believe me if I were in your shoes I would feel it too. When Dom and I found out you were alive I told him to go to you, I lost the love of my life and I know that I would never have Dom's heart fully because you were the love of his. Telling him to go after you was the easiest decision I made because Dom is great guy and he deserves happiness but I knew that he would never be one hundred percent happy if he didn't have you. A few weeks after that I found out I was pregnant, and I didn't say anything because he was finally happy with you, he had the love of his life back and you were dealing with your amnesia and I just thought it would be too much for you to handle, fearing that maybe Dom would leave you for me and his child. I didn't want that for you and that is not the type of woman I am.

Letty listened intently as Dom watched her carefully.

"So I had Marcus in secret, I was going to tell you after your honeymoon but Cipher got to us first which brings me to the next point of this video."

Dom and Letty watched as she stood up from the chair and walked away out of sight of the camera, before reappearing with Brian in her arms.

"If I'm dead then that means that this little boy is motherless, but only for the time being." Elena said as she started to cry. "Because I need you to do a favor for me, and I know it is probably asking a lot but if I can't be his mother I really, really hope and pray that you can be, you don't have to worry about replacing me or making him forget me, because as long as he is happy and in good health I would be honored if he called you Mom, because you are quite possibly one of the greatest women he could ever have as one. And if I can't be there for him I would greatly appreciate it if you could be, because my little boy needs a mother."

Letty's tears rolled down her face and she tried to choke back sobs.

"So please for me, if something happens and I do die, please watch over him and protect and love him like I hope you will, and make sure he knows about me and how much I loved him and how he better respect and love you because I'll be watching if he doesn't."

Letty watched as Elena held Brian tight to her chest and kissed the side of his head.

"Please Letty, Protect and Love our boy."

The screen went black.

It was dead silence for a few moments before Dom spoke.

"Letty."

"I need a minute."

Letty said as she ran into the hall and down to the bathroom shutting and locking the door before crumbling to the floor in sobs.

It wasn't fair.

Elena should have been a part of her child's life.

Brian should have known his real mom.

But he would know his second mom, all the early doubts washed away as Letty sat on the floor.

Elena trusted Letty with her son.

With Their Son.

And come hell or high water she would honor that, Elena was right that boy needed a mother, and while she wasn't his birth mother, she would be the best step-mother she could be for that beautiful baby boy, and for Elena to honor her and respect her wishes.

But it still hurt.

Letty hated being weak, the Letty before the crash would've just dealt with this using anger to shield herself from the hurt but there was no anger this time just unbearable sadness..

She sat on the cold tile floor for what seemed like hours before she got up and walked to the sink.

She turned the faucet allowing the cold water to rush through her shaking fingers before she splashed herself and dried her face with a towel before taking a deep breath and turning towards the door before walking out.

She walked to the living room and was surprised when she didn't see Dom.

So she walked up the steps and peeked into Brian's room, Dom wasn't there either but she went in anyway and walked quietly up the crib and peered inside.

Brian was awake but not crying just staring up at her with the widest eyes she's ever seen.

She carefully picked him up and held him as he continued to stare at her.

"You don't even understand what is going on right now, and you probably won't have any recollection of your mother, how she talked or sang to you if she even did that, you know we have a lot in common you and me, we both lost our mothers at a young age. Granted I was a little bit older than you but it still sucks."

Brian giggled and put his hand on Letty's cheek before tucking his head into the crook of her neck.

"But I promise you right now. I'll be here for you, whatever you need, whenever you need it. And when you're old enough to decide whether you want to call me Mom or Letty I will respect your choice. Because I'm not your mother by blood. But as I have come to find out in the past couple of years not all family is blood. So like it or not kid you are stuck with me and I'm stuck with you. And I promise that as long as I breathe on this earth I'll love and protect you like your Mom Elena asked me you say? You think we can make this work?"

Brian cooed and Letty giggled.

"I guess that's a Yes then."

"I would think so." Said a voice behind them.

Letty turned to face Dom.

Do you take pleasure in sneaking up on me now?" Letty asked.

"Maybe." Dom said as he walked up to her wrapping both of them into his arms.

"He seems to like you."

"Yeah well I have that effect on Toretto men." She said smirking.

"As long as I'm your favorite." Dom said kissing her head.

"Oh I don't know I think you have some stiff competition over here." she said nodding to Brian who was starting to fall asleep in Letty's arms.

Dom grabbed him and put him into his crib.

As soon as Brian fell asleep Dom grabbed Letty's hand and walked her out of the room.

They walked into the bedroom where Dom closed the door.

Letty sighed as she plopped down on the bed and ran her hands over her face and sighed. She felt the bed dip and knew Dom was beside her so she removed her hands and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"We're going to be okay Let."

"You think, Cipher is still out there and god knows what she has planned next."

"It better not have anything to do with Brian again because I already want to kill her for what she did to Elena and for kissing my husband and using him. God help her if she lays hands on our son again."

"You said our son." Dom said gently.

"I'm not going to ignore a dead woman's wishes, sure it's complicated but when has our relationship ever been uncomplicated?"

"True."

"I mean we thought our honeymoon would be uncomplicated and look how that worked out."

"Yeah but I think I can make up for that."

"Oh yeah and how do you plan on doing that."

Dom didn't say anything but kissed her deeply pushing them back onto the bed. He covered her body with his and looked into Letty's eyes.

"Why don't we just pick up where we left off in Cuba then, besides one day were going to have to give Brian a brother or a sister or maybe multiples of them." Dom said kissing her neck.

"You want more kids?" Letty said.

Dom stopped and looked at her. "Letty I don't care that you didn't give me my firstborn, because you already have the one thing that Elena could never have from me. My heart. I don't know what the future holds but with you by my side. I know I can face everything and anything."

"Even a kid that is half Toretto and half Ortiz?"

"Hey at least they will like cars." Dom chuckled

"They had better, they wouldn't be our kids if they didn't."

"So what do you say Mrs. Toretto you ready to stand by me and create a family full of grease monkeys with me?"

"Ride or Die right?"

"Ride or Die."

As they made love over and over that night. Letty knew that life would be different from now on but she was ready for the ride if the man she loved was and she would ride until she died.


End file.
